Make you feel my Love
by Hestiaa
Summary: HHr. Un Long-shoot basado en la conocida canción de Adele. Un pequeño vistazo de la increíble amistad de estos personajes, y las distintas maneras en que ambos pueden desmostrar su amor. Espero que les guste. :


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

"**Make you feel my Love" es una canción escrita por Bob Dylan y popularizada por la cantante Adele. Búsquenla, vale la pena. **

**I**

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I can offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love<em>

(Cuando la lluvia golpee tu rostro

Y el mundo entero esté contra ti

Puedo ofrecerte un cálido abrazo  
>para hacerte sentir mi amor).<p>

La sala común está tan silenciosa que, si se concentra, puede escuchar la sorda respiración del que lee a su lado. Es normal que estén solos, al menos en esos días en que el fantástico Harry Potter ha pasado a ser un traidor, un mentiroso, casi un lunático. Hermione sonríe amargamente al pensar que, en el pasado, solía rogarles a sus compañeros que la dejaran tranquila, sola, para poder estudiar en paz. Ahora el silencio es tan denso y tan pesado que quisiera gritar para aligerar la presión. Mira a Harry de reojos, por sobre las gastadas páginas de su libro. Le parece increíble que alguien, cualquiera que sea, pueda creerse que aquél muchacho de los ojos tristes pueda querer más atención de la que ya recibe. ¿Qué acaso no lo conocen, no saben nada acerca de él? No, se responde a sí misma. No lo conocen. No saben quien es. No saben que Harry Potter daría su vida por ser uno más de los tantos estudiantes de Hogwarts, y no aquél que acapara las miradas en los pasillos, y a los que el resto de sus compañeros miran con admiración, con respeto, y a veces con temor. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos, tan ciegos? Ella quisiera poder… poder pegarles a todos hasta que entendieran que no fue él quien puso su nombre en el cáliz. La invade tanto el enojo que cierra su libro fuertemente, soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Y ahora que te ocurre?- pregunta él, casi de forma hostil, sin siquiera levantar su vista de El Profeta. Hermione se recuesta un poco más en el sillón, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Crookshanks.

- Estoy cansada de estar rodeada de idiotas.- responde ella, tratando en vano de ocultar el tono furioso de su voz.

- Gracias.- dice él, sonriendo un poco.

- Sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a ti.- le murmura, buscando su mirada. Harry asiente, y por un momento a Hermione le parece que ve algo parecido a un par de lágrimas formándose en los ojos verdes. Vuelven a quedarse en silencio por unos momentos, contemplando los incesantes intentos del gato por atrapar una mosca.

- Tu eres mejor que todos ellos.- dice él, dejando el diario en el suelo y recostándose igual que ella.- Y no me refiero a los libros… o las clases. Tu simplemente… eres mejor. Tú crees en mi siempre. Aún…

- Aún cuando tu no crees en ti mismo.- finaliza ella. Él asiente, sonriendo.

- No se como puedes hacer eso.- murmura Harry. Hermione le toma una de las manos, acariciándole distraídamente sus dedos.

- Lo hago porque te conozco. Porque se realmente quien eres. Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Porque… te quiero.- confiesa ella, intentando aligerar el peso de su confesión. Nunca se lo ha dicho. Nunca le ha dicho algo así. Hermione piensa, en cuanto oye las palabras salir de su boca, que ha sido una estupidez no habérselo dicho antes. Ha arriesgado su vida por él en varias ocasiones sin pensarlo dos veces y, sin embargo, le ha tomado años decirle aquellas simples pero sentidas palabras.

- Es un poco injusto, ¿sabes?- dice él, sacándola de su tren de pensamientos. Ella frunce el ceño, sin entender.- Es injusto que yo nunca… nunca pueda devolverte todo lo que haces por mi.- se explica, sin mirarla, pero sin soltar su mano.

- Tu no tienes idea de cuánto significa tu amistad para mi, Harry. Yo se que no soy fácil…

- Yo tampoco lo soy.

- Y, sin embargo, aquí estamos. Tu me cuidas a mi y yo te cuido a ti.- dice ella, sonriendo, ahora sí mirándolo a los ojos. Él también sonríe.

- Sí, tienes razón. Estamos rodeados de idiotas.- responde él, con una risita. Hermione suelta una carcajada, haciendo que Crookshanks pegue un salto. Harry cierra los ojos y suspira, tratando de eliminar algo del cansancio, y Hermione lo mira por un segundo antes de imitarlo, cerrando sus propios ojos y relajándose en el sillón.

- ¿Hermione?- murmura él, antes de que ella pueda quedarse dormida.

- ¿Hmm?

- Gracias.- le dice, dándole un apretón en la mano. Ella vuelve a sonreír, y siente como un par de lágrimas se forman detrás de sus cerrados párpados. No sabe porque siente ganas de llorar. Puede que sea por la gratitud de Harry, por la placentera tibieza de su mano sosteniendo la propia, por la irritación (rayana en el cólera) que le produce la idiotez ajena o el miedo de lo que puede llegar a pasarle a Harry en el maldito torneo, pero no puede evitar derramar esas lágrimas. Es irónico como la soledad, que hasta hace unos momentos la estorbaba, ahora le satisface. No necesitan de nadie más. Al menos por hoy, con tenerse el uno al otro… alcanza.

**II**

_When the evening shadows and the stars appearse  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<em>

(Cuando la tarde oscurece y las estrellas aparecen

Y no hay nadie allí para secar tus lágrimas

Podría sostenerte por un millón de años

Para hacerte sentir mi amor)._  
><em>

Ha estado sentado allí por años. O por quince minutos. No sabría decirlo. Él sol esta comenzando a bajar, y si no se sintiera tan vacío tal vez ahora le molestaría un poco el frío del rocío que comienza a caer. No es el caso. Desde allí puede oír las risas de sus amigos. Puede verlos jugar con una de las pocas cajas de Multifuegos Weasley que lograron sobrepasar las exhaustivas inspecciones de Umbridge. Aún en la distancia puede distinguirlos a cada uno de ellos. Aún estando allí, en el extremo de la torre de Astronomía, sabe que el suéter a rayas es de Neville, que las cabelleras pelirrojas gritan "Weasley", y que el extraño sombrero con forma de Unicornio debe ser de Luna. Por un momento, desea tener el deseo de acompañarlos. Desea ser joven y despreocupado, alegre e impulsivo. Desea olvidar que él no debe ser nada de eso, que él debe ser un héroe. No puede, sin embargo. No tiene las fuerzas. Ha ido perdiendo la capacidad de recomponerse con cada golpe que la vida le ha dado, como si Voldemort mismo residiera en cada una de sus heridas. Él es parte de un plan, de algo superior. Él debe seguir una ruta, un camino que alguien trazó por él mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de que él supiera cuánto dolía perder a alguien cercano. Antes de que supiera que existía en el mundo alguien llamado Sirius Black, capaz de dejarlo mudo de dolor ante su muerte. Antes siquiera de saber que la magia existía y que, en sumo grado, él era parte de ella. Inspira profundo, llenándose los pulmones, tratando de aliviar la presión. Es curioso como, en momentos como estos, algo tan simple y automático como respirar puede tornarse confuso. El conocido sonido de un par de zapatillas subiendo las escaleras lo desconcentra por un momento, y Harry cierra los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido.

- Sabía que estarías aquí.- dice ella, con un dejo en su voz de aquél tono de autosatisfacción que suele utilizar cuando acierta en sus respuestas. Se deja caer a su lado, rozándolo un poco, y le tiende un pequeño envoltorio que Harry reconoce como una rana de chocolate.- Aquí es adonde lo tenían encerrado aquella noche, ¿no? Cuando lo salvaste de los dementores.

- Lo salvamos.- enfatiza él, sorprendiéndose a si mismo con el sonido de su propia voz. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados, pero puede jurar que siente como Hermione sonríe, halagada.

- No debes culparte, Harry. Hicimos lo que pudimos.- lo consuela ella, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos. A veces, Harry cree que Hermione realmente puede leerlos, que debe haber aprendido Legeremancia en alguna de las intrincadas asignaturas que ella toma y él no. Sin embargo, algo le dice que no es ese el caso. Que tal vez la conexión se debe, simplemente, a que son mejores amigos.

- Yo no… no lo entiendo.- murmura él, carraspeando un poco, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para hablar.- ¿Porqué siempre somos nosotros los que debemos sufrir? ¿Porqué tuvo que irse él y no… Bellatrix, o Lucius Malfoy? ¿Porqué tuvo que irse Cedric o porqué… porqué tuvieron que morir mis padres? Es como si corriéramos en desventaja todo el tiempo, como si estuviéramos destinados a perder en cada batalla.- se lamenta, jugando con la pequeña tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate, sin siquiera tratar de contener las lágrimas.

- Sufrimos, Harry, porque nos importa. Porque nos atrevemos a querer, a entregarnos por el otro.- le explica ella, moviéndose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Crees que a Voldemort le importa perder a sus mortífagos? No. ¿Te das cuenta de cuán triste es eso? Él nunca sabrá lo que se siente querer a alguien y ser querido, compartir la vida con alguien, disfrutarla. Él ve a la vida como el fin, y no como el medio. Y puede que eso nos ponga en desventaja… pero vale la pena hacer el intento de todos modos. Porque cuando logremos derrotarlo (y lo lograremos, de eso estoy segura) nosotros sabremos disfrutar realmente de ese triunfo.- finaliza, con seguridad, con la misma seguridad con la que suele responder las más complicadas preguntas de los exámenes. Harry la mira entonces, mientras trata de digerir sus palabras.

- Tienes razón.- le murmura, sonriendo un poco.

- Siempre la tengo.- agrega ella, en tono de broma, tratando de volver a la posición anterior. Sin embargo, Harry la toma repentinamente del brazo, atrayéndola hacia si, rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyando su rostro en su pecho.

- Por un segundo creí… creí que habías muerto.- balbucea, en un susurro casi inaudible. Por la forma en la que Hermione asiente contra su pecho, sabe que ella ha captado la idea.

- Pero no lo estoy. Estoy aquí.- responde ella, abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Tu eres muy importante para mi, Hermione. Verte ahí… me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca te lo había dicho. De que nunca te he dicho cuanto significas para mi, cuanto te valoro. Tu eres mi mejor amiga y yo… te quiero. Muchísimo. No sé… realmente no se que haría sin ti.- le confiesa, avergonzándose no por su declaración, si no por su falta de palabras más propicias, más a la altura de la situación.

- Entonces, prométeme que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste este año. Que no volverás a esconderte de mi, a tratar de enfrentar las cosas solo. Estamos en esto los dos juntos, Harry. Y yo voy a acompañarte hasta el final.-responde ella.

- Lo prometo.- asegura él, plenamente consciente del significado de sus palabras. Cierra los ojos, entonces. Se recuesta un poco más sobre la pared, sosteniendo a Hermione con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en la de la muchacha. Nunca han hecho eso. Nunca han estado tan cerca, tan solos, tan abiertos el uno con el otro. Harry nunca se ha mostrado tan frágil frente a una persona como lo acaba de hacer con Hermione y, sin embargo, se siente más fuerte que nunca.

- Todo será más difícil ahora.- murmura ella. La seguridad ha abandonado su voz, que suena ahora vulnerable, temblorosa, temerosa. Harry entiendo entonces, cómo nunca antes, que aquella no es solo su guerra. Que no es sólo él el que está dolido, asustado, quebrado. Que ella lo necesita tanto como él la necesita a ella.

- Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para nosotros. ¿No?- responde él, abrazándola más fuerte, tratando de combatir el viento fresco que comienza a soplar. Hay algo hermoso en todo aquello. Hay algo hermoso en la forma en la que ambos lloran en silencio, acompañando al otro, pensando en lo mismo. Hay algo hermoso en la tranquilidad de la torre, en la luz tenue del atardecer, en la ternura de las manos de Hermione trazando círculos en su espalda y en sus suaves cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Se quedan allí, solos y bien acompañados, por años. O por quince minutos. No sabrían decir.

**III**

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I will never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong<em>

(Se que aún no te has decidido

Pero yo nunca te haré daño

Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos

No hubo duda en mi mente acerca de adonde pertenecías) 

Aún recuerda la primera vez en que Albus Dumblendore le habló de frente. No es algo que un mago (o una bruja, en este caso) pueda darse el lujo de olvidar. Hermione había leído sobre él, lo había visto en los banquetes escolares, y poseía una buena cantidad de tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate con su rostro. Sonreía ahora el recordar el pánico que la había atravesado cuando lo había visto entrar, en el medio de la noche, en la casi vacía enfermería.

_- ¿Porqué tratas de esconderte, Srita. Granger?- le había preguntado, asomándose de forma inquisidora entre dos de las camas en las que la pequeña Hermione trataba, vanamente, de ocultarse._

_- Es media noche. No debería estar aquí.- murmuró ella, asustada, agachando la cabeza. Dumblendore había apoyado su mano en su cabeza entonces, sonriéndole._

_- Yo, sin embargo, creo que es justo aquí adonde debes estar.- le respondió él, invitándola a sentarse en la cama lindera adonde el pequeño Harry dormía. Hermione obedeció, sentándose a su lado, conteniendo una sonrisa al ver las puntiagudas pantuflas que Dumblendore llevaba puestas._

_- Minerva me ha dicho que eres la primera en tu clase.- le dijo Dumblendore, balanceándose suavemente. _

_- Sí, señor. Así es.- había respondido ella, tratando de no sonar muy orgullosa de sí misma._

_- Y me ha dicho, además, que ayudas bastante a tus compañeros. Al Sr. Longbottom, en particular._

_- Sí, señor._

_- Eso, Srita. Granger, es aún más importante que ser la primera de la clase.- explicó Dumblendore, buscando su mirada en la oscuridad.- Lo que hiciste esta noche, arriesgarte así por Harry y tus amigos… eso es lo que nos convierte en buenos magos. La forma en la que disponemos de la magia como una herramienta para un bien mayor, y no de forma interesada o egoísta.- Hermione asintió, en señal de que había captado el mensaje. Se habían quedado en silencio por unos momentos, ambos concentrados en Harry, que dormía placidamente bajo la luz de la luna, cubierto en vendas pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_- Creo que mi visita ha concluido.- había dicho Dumblendore, bajándose de la camilla.- Volveré en la mañana, cuando se despierte. Ahora no tiene mucho sentido estar aquí, ¿no?_

_- Si, probablemente yo también deba irme a la cama.- respondió Hermione, incorporándose pero con cierta dificultad (sus pies estaban mucho más lejos del suelo, después de todo). Se había acercado hasta la cama de Harry y le había acariciado la frente, dejando ver su brillante cicatriz. _

_- ¿No es la primera vez que deberé verlo así, no?- había preguntado al director. Dumblendore puso una mano en su hombro, dándole un pequeño apretón._

_- No. Vendrán más. Tal vez peores. Pero, si mis cálculos no me fallan (y rara vez suelen hacerlo), tu estarás ahí. Y eso, Hermione, marcará una diferencia irrevocable.- le confesó el viejo hombre, mientras ambos se retiraban de la enfermería. _

Hermione no había sido capaz de contestar y, sin embargo, su mente infantil había logrado entender entonces que Dumblendore estaba en lo cierto. En retrospectiva, le parece increíble ahora que esa conversación hubiera sucedido seis años atrás. Más increíble le parece que Dumblendore ya no estuviera, que la única evidencia de aquel lazo que los había unido fuera el pequeño libro de cuentos que ahora sostenía en sus manos. Dumblendore, Albus Dumblendore, la había considerado lo suficientemente importante para dejarle algo a ella, para pensar en ella al momento de escribir su testamento. Sin embargo, Hermione no es tan ingenua. Sabe que el lazo que los unía (y los sigue uniendo) es el muchacho que duerme a pasos de ella, en un incómodo sillón del Numero 12 de Grimmund Place. Sabe que aquél libro tiene que ver con Harry, con Voldemort, con la causa. Sabe que Dumblendore se lo legó porque creía en ella, en ese lazo, en su entrega. Harry se mueve en sueños, intranquilo, murmurando incoherencias, y Hermione siente un dejo de tristeza al darse cuenta de cuan acostumbrada está a eso, a que Harry sufra, a que pase malos momentos. Estira un poco su mano, abandonando el libro, para acariciarle la frente, y Harry se despierta sobresaltado, casi cayéndose del pequeño diván.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta, en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a Ron. Harry traga saliva y se frota los ojos, calmando su respiración.

- No dejo de soñar cosas horribles. De ver gente muriendo… sufriendo…- Hermione se sienta a su lado, acariciándole distraídamente la espalda, sintiendo como Harry se relaja con ese simple gesto. Quiere decirle que son solo pesadillas, que no debe preocuparse, que las cosas están bien. Pero no puede mentirle, no debe, no quiere.

- Siempre me preguntaba por ti.- le dice Harry, unos minutos después, cuando ambos toman el té en la vieja cocina, mirando distraídamente al pequeño libro que Hermione sostiene en su mano (no sabe porqué, pero no puede desprenderse de él).

- Estaba pensado en él justo antes de que te despertaras.- le confiesa, tratando de no llorar.

- Dumblendore estaba convencido de que tú y yo… tu sabes.- comenta Harry, con una sonrisa, como si compartir esas tonterías le ayudara a mantener a Dumblendore con vida.- "¿Cómo está la Srita. Granger? No le des muchos problemas Harry. ¿Y qué me dices de la Srita. Granger? ¡Qué bien le ha hecho el verano! Está más linda que nunca. ¿Realmente no ocurre nada entre tú y la Srita. Granger?"- dice, imitando el tono juguetón de la voz de Dumblendore, y Hermione reprime una carcajada. Dura un segundo, sin embargo, como si ambos entendieran que no deben reírse aún, que es demasiado pronto para reír, que hay otras cosas más importantes para hacer. Allí es adonde Hermione lo entiende todo, realmente. Ambos han perdido, gradualmente, la juventud, como si un Dementor se las hubiera quitado con un beso. El tiempo para reír, para ser tontos, para preocuparse por romances furtivos, partidos de Quidditch y exámenes ha pasado. Harry ha dejado de ser el buscador de Gryffindor y ella ha dejado de ser la primera de su clase, y ninguno de los dos tiene opción alguna más que quedarse con los pocos pedazos de jovialidad que les quedan y ponerlos al servicio de la causa. Siente, entonces, que algo en ella se rompe. Se deshilacha. Harry, desde el otro lado de la mesa, llora en silencio. No debería ser así. Hermione se incorpora, y se sienta a su lado, volviendo a acariciarle la espalda.

- Ya no… ya no veo mi futuro, ¿sabes? Ya no veo nada más allá de la pelea. Del momento en que Quien-Tu-Sabes y yo nos enfrentamos. Soy incapaz de imaginarme nada después de eso…

- Harry…

- No, está bien así. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerse vanas esperanzas?

- No puedes darte por vencido así como así, Harry, debes tener un poco más de fe…

- ¿En qué? Todo en lo que creemos, Hermione, se reduce a ese momento. A que ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva. Y yo haré lo posible para matarlo, así me cueste mi propia vida. - no hay amargura en su voz. No hay dolor. No hay siquiera una nota de duda, sólo una escalofriante determinación. Ella tiembla un poco entonces.

- ¿Crees que todos los sacrificios que he hecho han sido para matar a Quien-Tu-Sabes? Te equivocas. Mi meta, Harry, es mantenerte a ti con vida. Y sé que la única forma de hacerlo es destruyéndolo a él.- confiesa ella, casi enfada, al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¿Porqué no puede verlo, porque no lo entiende? ¿Porqué Harry no puede ver lo que Dumblendore si veía en ella? Él no contesta, pero las lágrimas dejan de caer. Su corazón, sin embargo, se rompe en mil pedazos. Ella entera está rota. Él también lo está, desde hace mucho. Tal vez desde que Lily y James murieron. Tal vez desde que su vida consistía en vivir debajo de una escalera. Tal vez desde que enterraron a Dumblendore y, con él, un cúmulo de sabiduría, planes y explicaciones. Tal vez desde hace cinco minutos, cuando ambos entendieron que no les quedaba casi un gramo de juventud en el cuerpo. Él está roto, en fin, y ella no puede arreglarlo. No importa cuanto lo intente. Ella está rota, y se encuentra muy lejos de recuperarse. Tal vez cuando la guerra termine puedan hacerlo. Tal vez cuando ambos regresen a sus hogares (adonde quiera que eso sea) podrán recobrarse. El té se enfría de a poco, mientras la luz del sol comienza a filtrarse por las ventanas. Ninguno de los dos emite una palabra más. Los ojos de Harry, sin embargo, la miran en detenimiento, con culpa, con aprehensión.

- "_Tu no deberías estar aquí_".- parecen murmurar, casi como un reproche, como una orden de exoneración.

- "_Y, sin embargo, creo que es justo aquí adonde debería estar_".- responden los de ella. Sabe, con certeza, que adonde quiera que esté Albus Dumblendore está sonriendo.

**IV**

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue<br>No there's nothing that i wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love<em>

(Pasaría hambre, pasaría todas las penurias

Recorrería las calles de rodillas

No hay nada que yo no haría

Para hacerte sentir mi amor)

Duele. Nunca nada ha dolido tanto como eso. Ni las blancas miradas de sus padres mientras les borraba la memoria, ni la muerte de ninguno de sus allegados, ni la imagen borrosa de Ron Weasley dejando la carpa. Nada, jamás, ha sido tan doloroso como descubrir que Harry debe morir. Sentada allí, en el frío y húmedo suelo del bosque, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos una tras otra, corriendo por sus heladas mejillas. Él deberá morir. Tarde o temprano. Es por eso que siente a los Horrocruxes, es por eso que habla parsel, y es por eso que Voldemort puede entrar en su mente con tanta facilidad. Todo lo que han sacrificado, todo lo que han dejado atrás… no vale nada. No importa cuanto se esmeren en sobrevivir, Harry deberá morir (y una parte de ella morirá con él). No se siente capaz de seguir. No se siente capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y ocultarle la verdad. Por un momento, la causa a la que se han entregado por los últimos años se disuelve en su mente. ¿Qué importa el resto del mundo mágico? Allí, en el medio del desierto bosque, su mundo se reduce a Harry. Y él es sólo… un muchacho, un simple muchacho al que la mala suerte lo ha perseguido toda su vida. ¿Adónde han quedado los días en que la magia se limitaba a los increíbles misterios de Hogwarts y a los dulces de todos los sabores? Se incorpora, dejando caer el desgastado libro sobre Horrocruxes que ha estado leyendo. Arroja un par más de troncos en el fuego, e ingresa a la carpa para buscar las cosas del té.

- Nunca faltaste a ninguno de mis juegos.- dice la voz de Harry, asustándola. Está tumbado en la cama de ella, jugando con la Snitch. Hermione sonríe, y toma dos tasas. Harry se acerca hasta ella, con la pequeña bola dorada zumbando a su lado.- Nunca faltaste ni a uno solo de mis partidos de Quidditch aún cuando odias el deporte…

- ¡No lo odio!

- Sí, lo odias. Sobretodo porque no eres buena en él. Eso te molesta.

- No puedo ser buena en todo, Harry.

- Sin embargo… hay veces en que me pregunto si realmente hay algo que hagas mal.- murmura él. Están tan cerca que Hermione puede sentir las palabras acariciándole la nuca, y las alas de la pequeña Snitch batiendo el aire a su alrededor. Él respira. Él está ahí y ella se voltea para mirarlo. Él sonríe y sus ojos verdes se iluminan, centelleando un poco. Ella le acaricia una de las mejillas con su fría mano, tratando de cerciorarse de que él realmente está ahí, de que no es una ilusión óptica (al parecer, hoy no es el día en que él debe irse). Hermione sonríe al ver como Harry se resiste al contacto primero, temblando un poco ante la diferencia de temperatura entre su mano y la mejilla de él, pero termina por acercase inconcientemente más a ella.

- ¿Cuántas veces me has salvado la vida?- le pregunta, cerrando los ojos, cediendo ante la caricia y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y las lágrimas vuelven a agolparse en los ojos de Hermione. No lleva la cuenta. Ahora ni siquiera vale la pena, después de todo. Tarde o temprano… deberá dejarlo ir. No hoy. No ahora. No cuando puede abrazarlo, colocando su cabeza en el nido de su cuello, sintiendo su pulso contra su frente. No cuando Harry la envuelve con sus brazos, tratando de darle calor, cariño, gratitud… lo que sea. Entonces, Hermione lo siente. Más claro que nunca. ¿Cuántas noches se ha pasado, en la penumbra de su habitación, preguntándose si aquello que sentía por Harry era amor? No es hasta ahora, cuando es inminente que vaya a perderlo, que se da cuenta de cuan estúpidas eran sus dudas. Claro que lo ama. Más que a nadie. Es por eso que están ahí, solos, en el medio de la nada, abrazándose para mantenerse cuerdos, calmos, tibios. ¿Puede decirlo? ¿Puede amarlo, está permitido? ¿No es acaso una molestia exponer ahora sus sentimientos, cuando hay objetivos mayores que perseguir? En cuanto Harry se separa un poco, Hermione siente que el momento ha pasado. Y, sin embargo, es él ahora el que la toma de las mejillas para mirarla a los ojos.

- No importa lo que pase en el futuro…- le dice.- No importa quien gane o quien pierda… debes saber, Hermione, que tu eres lo mejor que me ha dado esta experiencia. Nadie nunca va a quererte tanto como yo te quiero.- finaliza, enfatizando sus palabras. Quiere besarlo. Quiere cerrar la puerta de la carpa y permanecer allí por siempre. Quiere llevar a cabo ese plan absurdo que le propuso un par de días atrás, en donde solamente se quedan allí, envejecen. Sabe que no puede. Que Harry está destinado a algo mayor y que ella está obligada a acompañarlo. Que eso es lo que deben hacer. Pero, aún así, no puede evitar llorar. Se deja llevar por un momento, dejando a las lágrimas caer, sin importarle nada más. Es difícil ser fuerte todo el tiempo, mantener la calma, tomar distancia. No, hoy no va a hacerlo. Hoy llora por la inminente muerte de aquél que acaba de confesarle, de forma torpe y tierna, cuánto la ama. Llora porque no puede hacer nada contra eso. Llora porque le duele, porque quisiera no haberlo conocido nunca, no haberse interesado por él, no haberse sentido atraída casi de forma magnética hacia este conjunto de problemas que se llama Harry Potter. Llora porque, aún después de todo eso, su vida sin él será obsoleta, vacía, triste y sin sentido. Llora tan fuerte que ni siquiera nota cuando él la toma con sus fuertes brazos y la recuesta en la cama, tumbándose a su lado. Ella llora y llora y llora, a veces en silencio y a veces no tanto. Y él la abraza con ternura, con delicadeza… con amor. Es injusto y horrible y, por mucho que su brillante cerebro lo intente, Hermione no le encuentra otra salida. Afuera la nieve sigue cayendo, los mortífagos siguen matando y Dumblendore sigue estando muerto. Nada cambia, el mundo sigue siendo el mismo aún cuando dos mejores amigos, dos jóvenes compañeros, dos almas gemelas no pueden amarse. Porque no tendrán tiempo, porque no es su meta en esa vida. Hacen lo que pueden, con lo poco que tienen, aún cuando eso significa una simple caricia, una palabra, un gesto y nada más. El amor (que debía salvarlos) se convierte en una debilidad, en un punto ciego, en una piedra en el camino. Porque Harry la abraza fuerte y le besa el cabello, y ella se siente completa, sana. Si eso no es amor, entonces… ¿porqué quema en todos los lugares indicados, porque molesta, porque duele? Ella es brillante, inteligente, intuitiva, y aún así le ha costado darse cuenta de que eso es lo que siente por él. Desearía no sentirlo. Porque Hermione sabe, entonces, que no hay causa alguna que valga la vida de un Harry Potter.

**V**

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
>and on the highway of regret<br>The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet<em>

(Las tormentas están azotando en un mar abravecido

Y en la autopista de la pena

Los vientos del cambios están soplado salvaje y libremente

No has visto nada como yo todavía)

Es extraño como, a veces, aún le cuesta distinguir entre la calidez y la quietud de su dormitorio y la calidez y la quietud de aquella carpa que fuera su hogar en y su refugio en tiempos más difíciles. Es extraño como sus recurrentes y vividas pesadillas suelen hacerle olvidar que la guerra ya ha terminado, y como sus compañeros de cuarto ya ni siquiera se inmutan ante sus abruptos despertares. Sin embargo, en cuanto abre los ojos sabe que las cosas han cambiado, que la guerra ya no existe, que la carpa yace doblada en el interior del pequeño bolsito de cuentas que ni él ni nadie ha tenido el coraje de desarmar, cómo si en su interior se alojaran los recuerdos de un tiempo más oscuro y doloroso que nadie quiere desatar. Lo triste de despertar en su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, sin embargo, es que ella no está ahí. Y él extraña eso. Extraña tenerla a su lado las 24 horas del día. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a tenerla con él que cuando no la tiene… se siente algo vacío, incompleto. Un brillo semi dorado se asoma a través de las cortinas, cayendo sobre su rostro, y Harry se pone en marcha al instante. Se calza las zapatillas y busca su varita, pensando en la perorata que Ojoloco Moody le daría si viera como la pone en el bolsillo trasero de sus gastados jeans. Decide qué va a desayunar mientras baja las escaleras, pero olvida todo en cuanto llega a la sala común y se encuentra con una conocida figura paseándose por allí, mirando distraídamente a los cuadros.

- ¿Sabes que ya no tienes que montar guardia, no?- le pregunta a Hermione, tratando de peinar sus rebeldes cabellos con su mano. Ella se sobresalta un poco al principio, pero sonríe tímidamente cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- inquiere ella, acercándose para acomodarle el pelo y el cuello de la remera polo que lleva puesta. Aquel simple gesto hace que Harry se relaje.

- No podía dormir y pensé en bajar a desayunar a las cocinas.- le explica, casi en un susurro. Hermione asiente, como si entendiera exactamente de qué habla Harry, y él nota entonces cuán rojos e hinchados están sus ojos.

- ¿Más pesadillas?- le dice, mientras ambos traspasan el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y caminan por los desiertos pasillos del colegio.

- Sí. ¿Tu también las tienes?- le pregunta él. Hermione asiente, pero algo en sus ojos le dice a Harry que no es ese realmente el motivo de su malestar. Él le toma una mano y le da un apretón, tratando de reconfortarla.

- Yo sólo… los extraño demasiado.- explica ella, limpiándose disimuladamente una lágrima que se escurre por su mejilla. Harry se detiene, entonces, sintiendo como un nudo se forma en su garganta.

- Vamos a encontrarlos.- le promete, sin titubear. Hermione dibuja una triste sonrisa.

- No puedes prometer eso, Harry. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer…

- No, no las hay. Hoy mismo partimos. Y no regresaremos hasta encontrarlos.- repite él, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de que ella entienda cuan determinantes son sus palabras. Por un momento, pareciera que ella va a romper en llanto, o en una carcajada. Sin embargo, sólo se limita a tomar con más fuerza la mano de Harry que sostiene a la propia, entrelazando sus dedos, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

- Es casi como si… no pudiéramos vivir sin un poco de aventura. ¿No?- bromea ella, cuando ambos retoman el paso, pero a un ritmo más lento, como queriendo disfrutar cada centímetro de aquella grata compañía. Harry cierra los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios, dejándose invadir por la inconfundible esencia de Hermione.

- Después de este viaje, podemos acompañar a los Lovegood en su búsqueda de Nargels.- responde él, provocándole una carcajada. Aquél sonido sólo puede ser comparado con la sensación placentera de beber un trago de Felix Felicis. Algo cambia. No sabe explicar de que se trata, pero aquella mañana algo cambia. Tal vez haya cambiado hace tiempo, sólo que Harry no lo ha notado hasta entonces, pero definitivamente hay algo nuevo y excitante en todo aquello. Aún se siente roto, desafinado, fuera de foco. Aún tiene que acostumbrarse a una vida en donde no hay planes, no hay luchas futuras, en donde él, y no otros, manda. Y aunque se siente roto… no se siente incompleto. Como si aquella caminata con Hermione estuviera poniéndolo en su lugar. Son libres, al fin. Les ha costado, pero lo han conseguido. Y, por extraño que parezca, Harry piensa que no podría compartir su libertad con otro que no fuera ella. Que si han compartido lo difícil, lo malo y lo peor… compartir lo nuevo será pan comido.

**VI**

_I can make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that i wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends of the earth for you<br>To make you feel my love  
>To make you feel my love<em>

(Yo podría hacerte feliz

Hacer tus sueños realidad

No hay nada que no haría

Iría hasta el fin de la Tierra por ti

Para hacerte sentir mi amor

Para hacerte sentir mi amor).

No debería querer besarla. No debería sentirse atraído. Y, sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en eso. Ella es tan hermosa y tan… cálida. Ella lo ha dejado todo por él. Ella es como… como la otra mitad de su ser. ¿Cómo se supone que deba fijarse en otras mujeres cuando ninguna es Hermione Granger? Ella es mucho más que simplemente una chica, una amiga, una hermana (definitivamente no es su hermana, eso de seguro). ¿Porqué entonces siente que desearla está tan _mal_? ¿Porqué, desde que ella y Ron terminaron, Harry no puede dejar de pensar en mil maneras de pasar el tiempo con ella, a solas, cerca? ¿Porqué no puede evitar tomarla de la mano, acariciarle el cabello, sonreírle? ¿Porqué no dudó ni por un segundo en dejar todo y acompañarla al otro lado del mundo en busca de sus padres?

- Creo que hoy podemos hacerlo.- le dice él, tratando de salir del tren de sus pensamientos. Ella frunce el entrecejo y le devuelve una mirada nerviosa desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa en la que se sentaron a desayunar.

- ¿No podemos esperar un día más?- le responde ella, en un susurro, volviendo su vista a El Profeta. Harry trata de concentrarse en el mar, en las leves olas de un fuerte celeste que azotan contra el pequeño muelle.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunta, sin mirarla, aún con la vista clavada en el oleaje. Hermione suelta un suspiro y deja el periódico en la mesa.

- Claro que tengo miedo. Son… son mis padres. ¿Qué haré si no me perdonan?- contesta ella, claramente apenada, frotándose los cansados ojos. Harry suelta una pequeña carcajada entonces, provocando que Hermione lo mire de forma enfadada.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Nada, es sólo que… no se, me parece absurdo que alguien no quiera tenerte en su vida. Especialmente tus padres.- se explica él, tratando de contener la risa. Hermione se sonroja un poco entonces, mientras las comisuras de sus labios intentan reprimir una sonrisa.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, Harry, no todo el mundo me encuentra tan… fascinante.- le dice, de nuevo en un murmullo, volviendo a concentrarse en su desayuno. Harry la toma de las manos antes de que ella pueda escaparse de la conversación.

- Yo te encuentro fascinante. Yo… te encuentro increíble, brillante, hermosa…

- Bueno…

- No, déjame terminar. Yo te…- por un momento ambos contienen la respiración, como si la siguiente palabra pudiera cambiar absolutamente todo, y Harry tiembla un poco cuando la siente rodar por su lengua.- Yo te amo, Hermione.- finaliza, sonriéndole brillantemente, acariciándole las manos. Ella se queda en silencio por un momento, dejando que las palabras retumben en su mente.

- ¿Cómo a una hermana?- le pregunta. Harry niega, y los ojos de ella se iluminan.- Bien.

- ¿Bien?

- Bien.-repite ella, sonriendo, dejando su servilleta sobre su plato y soltándose de sus manos, para correr hasta la playa. Él la sigue, portando la misma sonrisa, quitándose las zapatillas para correr mejor en la arena. En cuanto ambos llegan a la orilla, ella también se quita el calzado y el ligero vestido de verano que lleva puesto, zambulléndose en el mar sin problema alguno, y Harry la imita, dejando sus lentes en el bolsillo de su camisa. Nadan mar adentro hasta que el agua les cubre el pecho, y juegan en el agua como dos niños, como aquellos que no pudieron ser. Ella ríe a carcajadas y el ríe también, sin poder evitarlo. Se quedan flotando en silencio por unos momentos, cuando el cansancio los invade. Entonces Harry siente las manos de Hermione buscándolo en el agua, abrazándolo por el cuello, y se gira para tenerla de frente.

- ¿Tu me amas?- le pregunta ella, aún incrédula, mientras él la abraza por la cintura y ambos se mueven al compás de las pequeñas olas.

- Claro que sí. ¿No acabo de decírtelo?- responde él, tratando de no pensar demasiado en que sus cuerpos semi desnudos están presionados el uno con el otro. Hermione vuelve a sonrojarse.

- Yo te amo también.- le contesta ella, jugando con los pequeños cabellos de la nuca de Harry. Él sabe lo que eso significa. Sabe que ella le está dando permiso para hacer eso que ha estado rondando en su cabeza por los últimos meses (años, quizás). Él se acerca entonces, acortando la distancia entre ellos, y la besa suavemente en los labios, temblando un poco al sentirla allí, cálida y dulce, sonriendo contra los propios. No quiere soltarla. No quiere despegarse. No quiere abrir los ojos. No quiere siquiera respirar. No hay nada en ese momento que pueda distraerlo de la increíble sensación de los labios de Hermione contra los suyos, de sus suaves manos acariciándolo, de sus piernas anudándose en su cintura. ¿Porqué esperó tanto? ¿Porqué no tuvo el coraje de entrar en ese increíble mundo antes? Ella sabe un poco a sal y a sol y a… a Hermione. Y él no podría amarla más, aun si quisiera. Se separan cuando una ola los tira a ambos hacia la playa, obligándolos a desenredarse. Ella comienza a reírse en cuanto él la saca del agua, y ambos se dejan caer en la arena, sobre sus espaldas, aún tomados de las manos.

- Eso fue… increíble.- murmura ella, aún un poco fuera de aire, y él se sonríe a si mismo tratando de ocultar su orgullo. Harry se voltea entonces, recostándose de costado, para verla a los ojos.

- Tú eres increíble, yo soy increíble… supongo que no podía salir mal, ¿no?- bromea él, quitándole el cabello del rostro. Hermione le acaricia una de las mejillas entonces.

- Yo tenía entendido que contigo las cosas tendían a salir mal, Potter.- le responde, acercándose un poco más él.

- Pues, verás Granger… yo tenía entendido que, contigo, las cosas siempre tienden a salir bien.- explica él. Es ella entonces la que lo toma fuertemente por la nuca y lo besa, abrazándolo por los hombros, presionando sus cuerpos. Él cierra los ojos, inspirando, volviendo a temblar ante el contacto. Nunca se ha sentido tan completo. Nunca ha sentido, como ahora, como si la totalidad de la energía del sol residiera en su pecho. Ella es tan suave, tan hermosa. Sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando él la acaricia, como si temiera defraudarlo, como si no pudiera creer aquello que está pasando. Él quisiera gritarle que nada de eso ocurre, pero prefiere besarla de nuevo, sentirla.

- ¿Porqué te tomó tanto tiempo?- bromea ella, cuando ambos se separan en busca de aire. Harry sonríe, y le besa la frente.

- Tu deberías haberme ayudado a entender. Como lo has hecho siempre.- responde él, ayudándola a levantarse de la arena. Ella lo abraza por el cuello, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Realmente nunca te diste cuenta de cuánto te amaba, de que mi felicidad dependía de ti, de que yo… dejaba todo por ti?- le pregunta.

- Sí.- contesta él, abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¿Y porqué nunca hiciste nada?

- Porque te merecías más que… una bolsa de problemas. Te merecías una seguridad, un proyecto de vida, un futuro que yo no podía prometerte.- le explica él, con una media sonrisa. Ella también sonríe.

- ¿Ahora si puedes darme eso? ¿Puedes prometerme seguridad, un proyecto de vida… un futuro?- inquiere, con la voz llena de esperanza.

- Puedo prometerte eso y mucho más. No hay nada que no haría por ti, Hermione.- responde él, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Ella sonríe entonces, dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

- Me basta con que te quedes conmigo.- finaliza ella. Él quiere decirle que la ama, pero sus palabras se ven silenciadas por los labios de ella, que chocan repentinamente con los suyos. A Harry no le importa. Se lo dirá después. Se lo dirá en media hora, mañana, en diez años, en cincuenta. Si las cosas salen bien (y él sabe que así será) tienen una vida por delante juntos. Una vida que ella le ayudó a conseguir, a mantener. Y él se jura a sí mismo, allí en esa hermosa playa y con Hermione en sus brazos, que pasará cada momento de esa vida haciéndole sentir lo que siente por ella. Haciéndole sentir la gratitud, el cariño, la pasión, la lealtad. Haciéndole sentir su amor.


End file.
